Growth
by OrganicFantasy
Summary: Time changes all things, including how you feel for others  Flik/older!Dot


Originally written for the Disney Kink Meme, I decided to also publish it here. Because why not? I loved writing it.

**Growth**

When she was eight, it was chaste. Dot idolized this strange, inventive ant with all her heart, even before she spoke to him one on one. She saw in him a great mind with a great heart, something Atta couldn't (or wouldn't) see. It wasn't until after he had proven himself worthy that Atta and the rest of the colony accepted him. And so it was a warm day in late spring that Flik officially became Queen Atta's consort, and Dot's brother-in-law.

When she was ten, something grew. Each time she saw him there was a strange, strong urge to be closer to him and do more than hug him or hold his hand. It was here that she started to get into boys…_really_ get into them. Dot giggled along with her friends about which boy (or girl) they liked the best. She noticed that her friends were practicing kissing on each other, and from what it seemed they were having fun.

"Could you practice kissing on me, Princess Dot?" one would say. "Do you want to kiss me?" another would murmur.

"No thanks, I'm alright," she would always say.

She wanted to practice kissing on Flik…and do more.

When she was twelve, she and the rest of her age group learned about how larvae are made, and suddenly it all made sense. The warm tingling sensations she would feel when she thought about him, and her wanting to do more than a chaste peck on the cheek. Each time they spoke there was something thick in the air, something that wasn't completely unknowable and that was attainable. But they never acknowledged it. Not even once.

Whether it was an accident or on purpose that their lips met was still a mystery. But they had enjoyed it, and that's all that mattered.

When she was fourteen it was announced that Queen Atta's first daughter had been laid, much to the joy of the colony. She was going to be an aunt, and Flik a father. He reacted to the news with so much enthusiasm that the sisters thought he was going to burst. Dot watched happily as Atta and Flik danced around the room, and then joined them in their celebration.

Princess Jani, the first daughter of Queen Atta and her consort, was born several months later.

Now, at seventeen years old, she could not deny her feeling any longer. She was in love with Flik. She had tried to let him go, to accept that he loved Atta and that their kiss was a happy accident, but the feeling clung to her like dew to a grass blade. She was no longer content with daydreams or fantasies. This had to happen.

She waited until dark, when Atta and her niece Jani had fallen asleep and Flik was still tinkering away in his newly dug inventor's room. When Dot parted the leaves and stood in the doorway she loudly cleared her throat. Startled, Flik turned and sighed happily as he gazed upon the young Queen Ant.

"Hey there, Dot," he said. "What brings you here?"

"I wanted to see you, Flik. Right before I went to bed."

He nodded, studying the adolescent intently. He had to admit: Dot had grown beautifully. No longer a small child, she was long, slender young lady worthy of the title of princess. The calyx crown that was once his Atta's fit her perfectly. It would be passed down to Dot's own daughter, as his three year old child would have to fashion a tiara herself, as per custom.

Dot walked slowly towards him, inwardly debating if she should sway her hips. The stories almost always had the strong female approaching the object of her affection swaying her hips and grinning at him through half closed eyes. She decided against it, to form her own story, and when she finally stood in front of her long time crush, all Princess Dot could think of was _what took me so long_?

Slowly she moved in closer to kiss his brow. It was a good start, but it wasn't enough. Her lips met his left cheek, then his own lips—

"Dot." His voice wavered. A part of him wanted to push her away, but he hadn't the strength. The other part of him wanted to wrap his arms around this beauty and let her lead. But if Atta walked though those leaves right this second, he would lose her completely.

The young princess cupped his face and whispered, "I love you, Flik. I always have and I always will."

"Dot, please. I love Atta…" he was silenced when she pressed two fingers to his lips. Dot wasn't having any of that right now. There was so much about him that she loved; she didn't even know where to start. His strong-mindedness, his intelligence, his open nature. Dot knew that Atta loved him dearly, and a part of her felt guilty, but if this didn't happen now, it wouldn't happen ever.

Again she kissed him, this time with more conviction. She knew her true worth. It took her nine years to build up the confidence she had now.

Without even thinking he kissed back and held her close to him. He knew that Dot liked him, and he liked her very, very much. Just for tonight, he would allow this.

He cleared his small wood bench and laid her down, where he made love to her from the bottom of his heart.


End file.
